Hotel Rendezous
by Blackbird
Summary: Before trying out for the Teen Titans, Siren and Ultragirl were already fighting villains on the mean streets of Chicago.  Sometimes that battle took them to rather...unique places.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics, Cartoon Network and WB entertainment. I do, however, own the OCs contained within and use of them without my permission is strictly prohibited. You got that? _

**Hotel Rendezvous **

Smash lumbered down the hallways of the small hotel in search of a vending machine. It was late at night and even though he knew he shouldn't indulge his sweet tooth at that point, he really wanted a candy bar. Intense bouts of sex with Grab usually left him with a bit of an appetite and the only option at the moment was raiding the vending machine.

He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible but even without his mask and massive metal gauntlets he was still a very tall, muscle bound teen with heavy footsteps and little grace. So no matter what he did, he would draw attention to himself. Of course walking around in only tattered sweatpants did little to keep people from staring at him. He paid them little attention though as he stopped in front of one of the machines as the end of the hall and stared at the choices for quite awhile.

Grab sighed, stretching over the bed with a smirk of mild satisfaction on her lips. This was a great way to spend the anniversary of when she and her partner first met, all things considered. Rob some banks, check into the best room of a truly obscenely expensive hotel, and then show their appreciation for one-another by having lots and lots of fun sex.

She frowned, looking at the door in annoyance. If it weren't for Smash's weird coitus-inspired sweet tooth, they could be right back to enjoying this awesome room, and one another. Sure took the big lug long enough...

Once Smash finally figured out which candy bar he wanted he fumbled around in his pocket for the right amount of change and plunked the coins into the machine.

"Let's see...BB2," he mumbled as he looked over the machine's keypad. "I see B but where's BB button?"

"Allow me," a gentle voice asked beside him before a green-gloved hand reached out and pressed the buttons for him.

Smash smiled and reached down, pulling free his newly acquired candy, and happily tearing the wrapping off, and biting it clean in half. He turned to the young lady who had assisted him.

"Thanks," he muttered through a mouthful of chocolate, before looking down and seeing someone vaguely familiar smiling up at him. He blinked and swallowed down the rest of the candy bar, as he raked his brain over trying to remember who this person was supposed to be. Started with an S, or something...

"Welcome," Ultragirl replied with a sideway smirk as she stared intently at Smash. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Smash scratched the side of his head for a moment, before frowning and hazarding, "You... uh... waitress at Pizza-Palooza?"

The super heroine blinked in amazement then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Nope, try again," she encouraged.

"Maybe he'll have better luck remembering me," Siren said as she stepped out from behind Ultragirl.

Smash frowned, looking between the two girls for well over a minute, before a light in his head flickered on... then promptly shorted out. He clapped a giant fist into his open palm. "I got it! Yer Batgirl an' Supergirl, right?"

This time both heroes groaned loudly. Siren hunched over a bit and placed her face in her palm while Ultragirl's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"No! I am not Supergirl!" she shouted, her voice echoing off the walls. "For the last time I'm Ultragirl! ULTRAgirl! Get it?"

Smash frowned, his mind grinding to a halt as he looked the tall blonde over top to bottom, "Uh... okay... what's a... what's da difference?"

"Well for ONE I don't have an S one my chest, now do I?" she asked irritably as she pointed to the gold colored U and G imprinted on her shirt.

"Ohhhh..." Smash nodded, leaning down and looking directly at her chest, "Yeah, you got two letters there. Should go back to da S though. Looked better."

Ultragirl ground her teeth together and raised her fist to punch him on top of the head but Siren gently laying a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey Smash, where's your partner?" Siren asked as she took a step forward.

Smash blinked and looked up suddenly, "Grab! Darnit! She's been waitin' for me! She gets all mad when I keep her waiting between sex stuff!"

He turned and began jogging off towards the hotel room.

The two heroines watched him run down the hall then stared at each other.

"So...what do we do?" Ultragirl asked in confused.

"Follow him!" Siren said quickly before she ran after the lumbering boy.

The blonde shook her head in exasperation before she lifted off the floor and fly after the two.

Grab sighed, when Smash finally barged back into the room, and looked up at her like a big dumb apologetic puppy dog. "Uh... sorry, Grab... uh..."

Smiling tiredly, the young Asian teenager looked up at her friend and asked flatly, "You forgot the room number, didn't you."

Smash frowned, "Well... yeah. And I couldn't find the "BB" button, but Batgirl and that waitress from Pizza-Palooza helped me."

Grab raised her eyebrow, "Uh... what?"

The answer to her question came in the form of Siren and Ultragirl storming into the room right behind Smash. The blonde powerhouse was quick to move towards the giant teen boy and delivered a quick punch that sent him flying across the room and knocking him out cold. With her partner out of the game that just left Grab all by herself.

Grab's eyes narrowed, glaring death at the two heroines. With almost casual grace, she slid off the bed and placed her hands on her hips, not at all bothered by the fact that she was in nothing more than a skimpy Negligee. "Evening Screamy. That kiss I gave you finally made you run after me, huh? Figured."

She looked over at her unconscious partner. "I guess you didn't want to wait your turn, either."

Siren clenched her fists tightly together and glared daggers at the girl.

"Oh _please_ say you want to do this the hard way," she practically begged the villainess.

Leaning against the wall, the villainess responded darkly, "You haven't even seen the _hard way_ from me, Super chica."

"I know without your suit her hardly a threat and my partner over there's gonna make sure you don't get to it, right?"

"Right," Ultragirl nodded, placing herself in-between Grab and her accelerator suit.

"Oh, I see exactly where she is," Grab smiled viciously. "Which is why I can confidently say; Acceleration discharge!"

She ducked suddenly as the back of her Accelerator suit's main engine-pod suddenly sprang open, followed up a deep rumbling burst of force in all directions, slamming hard into Ultragirl's back, and putting her through the hotel room wall. Grab was out the door the moment the shock wore down.

Siren stared at the hole her friend had made and started to move towards it when the blonde walked back through it, holding her head.

"You okay?" Siren asked in concerned.

"Just took me by surprise," Ultragirl assured her. "Just remember to sock that bitch one for me, all right? I'll take care of big boy over there."

Siren smirked wickedly then nodded before she took off down the hall in hot pursuit of Grab.

The moment she ran past the door's threshold, a foot shot out and tripped the heroine, just as the edge of a fist struck her at the base of her skull. "Thought I'd just run, Screamy? Puh-leeez! Rather beat you silly, and then be on my merry way at a leisurely pace."

Though dazed by the fist, Siren pulled herself up right and brought her own fists up to fight with Grab.

"Well running's what you're really good at, isn't it Grab?" she mocked as she through a fist out that caught the other girl in the right cheek.

Grab stumbled, but smirked, duckling under the next fist and striking Siren in the armpit, "I'm a girl of many talents, one of which being the art of righteous as kicking!"

Siren ignored the pain as she brought her kneed up and rammed into Grab's barely garbed stomach.

"Really? 'Cause I'm not seeing any of that," she taunted then swept the Asian girl's legs out from under her with a kick.

Catching the floor, as she fell, Grab pivoted around, and kicked Siren hard into the wall. "You hit like... well... if I knew any member of my family, I'd compare your hits to whoever of them is weakest."

The heroine grabbed the still outstretched foot and twisted Grab's ankle to force her to the floor again and pressed her knee into the small of her back.

"And you fight like you've watched too many bad kung-fu movies," she growled.

"You're right, I do," Grab nodded, "But I learned this next trick from a bad prison movie!"

She reached into her hair and pulled free a needle hidden behind the clip, which she then quickly sank into the meat of Siren's thigh.

Siren screamed out in pain and fell off Grab as she pulled the needle out of her leg.

Grab then growled and rushed forward, charging her shoulder into the stunned heroine and sending her straight into the window. "There's a pool down there, Super chicka, let's hope you miss it!"

"Then we're both going to, cause I'm not going alone," she declared as she wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist before she tripped out of the surprisingly opened window.

"You stupid goody lunatiiiiiii~!" Grab screamed as both careened out the third story window and just barely made it straight into the outdoor pool's deep end.

The few hotel patrons that were still lounging around the pool at that late hour where stunned when the two bodies came crashing into the pool with a large splash. Everything seemed to stop for a few seconds as they simple stared at the water, waiting to see if anyone had survived the fall. The answer came in the form of Grab breaking the surface of the water with an audible gasp. She coughed a few times before she started to swim towards the shallow end, oblivious to the fact that her soaked nightie was now verily transparent. A fact_ not_ lost on the many guys around the pool who immediately whipped out their camera phones to record the event.

Grab frowned and looked down at herself when she heard all of the audible clicking, before sighing and shaking her head. "Eh, who can blame em. Bruises aside, I'm pretty fucking hot."

"Keep dreaming," Siren's exhausted voice spoke up from behind her just before she pounced on Grab and shoved her under the water again, much to the crowd's delight.

Both struggled in the water for several minutes, kicking, punching, and yes, even some biting as one tried their level best to beat the other senseless.

Siren grabbed a handful of Grab's black hair and yanked it back as hard as she could.

"You have been a pain in my ass since we met," she snarled.

"Oh do the world a favor and drown!" Grab growled, punching Siren in the eye with her free hand.

The Latina girl screamed in pain and reeled back but recovered quickly enough to push down on her opponent's chest to shove her under the water again. An action that elicited another round of excited cheers from the growing crowd.

Grab's had struck out, but rather than punch, she grabbed the heroines costume by the zipper, and unzipped it completely, the tab snapping off from the force.

"YEAH! Take it off!" one of the excited spectators yelled, only to be elbowed in the rib by his girlfriend.

Siren pulled away from Grab in humiliation, trying her best to keep her unzipped costume from revealing too much, but the way it clung to her skin from being soaked made that nearly impossible.

Grab smirked, and connected a kick hard into Siren's shoulder blade, as she was distracted from giving a free show. "Sorry, sweetie, Badguys play dirty!"

"I don't quite play fair myself," Siren shot back as she swept her arm through the water to splash Grab's face.

She used the distraction to deliver a powerful haymaker to the Asian girl's right temple and finally knock her out cold. Siren let out a few deep breaths as she watch the villainess' unconscious body float in front of her for a moment. She then grabbed the back of Grab's nightie collar and dragged her over to the swallow end and up the stairs that lead out of the pool. She dumped her unceremoniously on the wet pavement then started to ring out her cape.

"So let me get this straight," Ultragirl's voice called out.

Siren looked up to see her friend gently floating down next to her with a bound Smash slung casually over her shoulder.

"While I was making sure this big guy didn't wake up again," she shifted Smash for emphasis, "_you've_ been playing in the pool in a very revealing outfit and a nightie-clad thief."

"Don't. Just don't, okay?" Siren pleaded as she pulled out a pair of flex cuffs then bent down to bind Grab's wrists and ankles.

"I'm just saying it's hardly fair. Maybe _I_ wanted to play in the pool and flash people," Ultragirl continued with a giggle.

"Trust me, this was NOT my idea. And neither were THEY," she jerked her thumb towards the people still taking pictures with their camera phones.

She sighed as she hefted Grab up in her arms and looked over the crowd one more time.

"This is gonna be all over the Internet tomorrow, isn't it?" she droned tiredly.

"Tomorrow? Hell I'd give it three hours tops," Ultragirl smirked.

"Great."

"Hey look at it this way, at least they got you at your best. You look good wet."

Siren closed her eyes and sighed before she gave her friend a long, hard glare.

"See? It's comments like THAT that make people think we're gay," she pointed out.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **So this was just a little something Zearth, or Trackula here on FF.N, did awhile back that was mostly just for our own fun. I posted it on my DA page and people seemed to enjoy it so I figured since I've given Siren and Ultragirl official introductions I figured I'd post it here as well. It's just to show some of their heroic adventures before they went to the Titan's Tryouts. Course looking at it now I realize it's probably not the best introductions for the two villains here Smash and Grab but they'll definitely be appearing later so I'll be more descriptive with them then.

If you're curious for some idea of what they look like though you can find some pics Trackula did of them on my DA gallery. Here they are in their super suits:

http:/ blackbird2. deviantart. com/ art/ Smash-and-Grab- 171341947

And here's one of just Grab without her costume. Not in the nightie she was in this little story unfortunately but it still gives you an idea of what she looks like:

http:/ blackbird2. deviantart. com/ art/ Girl-Under-The-Suit- 171961825

That's about it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this little treat while I work on the latest chapter to "Recruitment Drive". Hopefully it'll be up soon. When I do get it finished I'll be able to post a few more of these mini fics that we've worked on here and there. Hopefully at that point it'll all make sense. Possibly.

Oh and for anyone who might have caught on, yes this fic _was_ inspired by the Black Canary/Cheshire pool fight in an issue from Birds of Prey a few years ago. Got the trade while back and the scene just…inspired me.

See ya later guys.


End file.
